Forgotten Secrets
by macdeniken
Summary: Updated! In highschool, the beginning of their relationship and the ups and downs from their Senior year. Please read and review! Prequel to Secrets.
1. chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so camp number one is over, and in case you are interested, it was a lot of fun. I am leaving for another camp soon. I hope you enjoy this story. This is a prequel to "Secrets." In this story, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are in high school. REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters associated with Lizzie McGuire  
  
Forgotten Secrets  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Can you believe we are officially seniors?" Lizzie McGuire asked her best friend, Miranda Sanchez.  
  
"Oh, I know," Miranda said, "Its like we started this whole high school extravaganza yesterday, and it will all be out of our way tomorrow."  
  
"I know. In a way, it's sort of depressing. Ugh, anyway, are you still wearing that cute skirt with that cool sweater tomorrow for our first day?"  
  
"Yep," Miranda replied. They were enjoying their final day of summer at the Digital Bean, sipping on their drinks.  
  
Lizzie took another sip of her drink.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie?" Miranda said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't look now, but Ethan and Kate just walked in. I still can't believe they lasted the entire summer," Miranda said.  
  
"I can. I think they were made for each other. In fact, I think they deserve each other," Lizzie said.  
  
"So you aren't upset about them being together?"  
  
"Why should I be? I mean, I have thought about it, and I have not seen either of them since June. I decided then that I was and still am over Ethan," Lizzie said.  
  
"Good for you!" Miranda said.  
  
"Besides," Lizzie continued, "Looking back, Ethan and I weren't right for each other in the first place. I am glad he broke things off."  
  
"So you are over him?" Miranda confirmed.  
  
"Completely."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yeah, so anyway, enough about Ethan. What else has been going on in this town this summer? I still can't believe my mom made me take that academic course at UCLA for the duration of practically the whole summer. I feel like I have so much to catch up on."  
  
"Well, you didn't miss much. Larry just got back from Germany, where he went for some special science camp. Kate and Ethan have been hanging out the whole summer. Oh! And you know that thing that was supposedly going on between Parker and Gordo before you left?" Miranda said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, anyway, that ended not three days after you left. Gordo and Parker are still single. Gordo has been lying low this summer."  
  
"How is Gordo? I feel like I haven't seen him since forev3er," Lizzie said.  
  
"I don't know. You know, I guess he was pretty upset when he found out he couldn't graduate early. After all, he spent most of his time working on graduating early. I guess he has been hiding out."  
  
"Yeah, I guess after a year of no social life and getting nothing in return would anger me as well. You know, I wonder what this year will bring now that he has plenty of room for a social life," Lizzie wondered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I mean, we sort of lost all contact with Gordo last year with all his classes and extra time spent in class. Maybe this year, we can re-instate our friendship and actually talk with each other and do things together."  
  
"Ahh! Yeah, that would be nice," Miranda said.  
  
"I think it would," Lizzie agreed, "How many classes is he required to take this year?"  
  
"Well, he has to take another math class and another elective, but he has to fill in his whole schedule, as you are only allowed to have one free period."  
  
"So that AP Statistics class didn't count?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Apparently not," Miranda answered.  
  
"That bites."  
  
"Yep," Miranda said.  
  
"How do you know all of this anyway? Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
"Well, let's just say I have my sources," Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie looked at her suspiciously, "Okay, I won't even ask." Lizzie looked at her watch, "Ohh, it's getting late. I better go home. I promised my mom I would be home by four." Lizzie stood up.  
  
Miranda stood up as well, "Yeah, I have some stuff to do to prepare for tomorrow."  
  
"Like. . .?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, like convincing my dear sweet dad to let me borrow his convertible just this once for tomorrow."  
  
"Just this once?" Lizzie raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Miranda smiled, "Just this once for this month."  
  
Lizzie walked out of the Digital Bean. "Well, if you have any success in convincing him, call me. That way, maybe I can ride with you."  
  
"Sure," Miranda said and they separated and headed for their cars. Miranda had a 1983 silver BMW. It may have been old, but Miranda was proud of the car for the most part. She knew that once she graduated, she would get a newer car.  
  
Lizzie, on the other hand, had a 2001 blue Toyota Camry. She got it for her 16th birthday, and treated it like a baby. She did, after all, help pay for it, which made it even more special.  
  
~~~~  
  
When Miranda got home, she headed straight for her room. A few minutes later, her mother knocked on the door. "Come in," Miranda said.  
  
Her mom came in, "Miranda, Gordo called about a half an hour ago. I told him you would call him back."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Miranda's mom left her room and closed the door. Miranda picked up the phone and dialed Gordo's number. Miranda heard the ring tone ring twice, and then Gordo's voice.  
  
"Hello?" Gordo said.  
  
"Hey, its me," Miranda said, knowing that Gordo would recognize the voice.  
  
"Hey! Uh, so, did you talk to Lizzie today?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Oh, is that why you called?" Miranda said, "Because I thought you called just to say hello."  
  
"Well, I said hello, but now, I want to talk."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "Okay, yes, I talked to Lizzie today. As a matter of fact, that is where I was when you called.  
  
"Okay. What did you tell her?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, I told her you were pretty upset about not being able to graduate early and that you laid low this summer."  
  
"Good," Gordo said.  
  
"And why is it good that I lied to my best friend?"  
  
"Because I don't want her to know the truth," Gordo said.  
  
"But the truth is so sweet. I think she will be flattered," Miranda said.  
  
"I don't want her to think I am obsessed with her, though. I mean, I talked my whole life about graduating early, and then, when I see she has broken up with Ethan, I decide maybe I do have a chance with her after all, so I stay in high school for another year, just for her. I would call that pretty obsessive," Gordo said.  
  
"I would say it is sweet. Okay, maybe it is a little obsessive, but it is still sweet. It is sweetly obsessive."  
  
"Yeah, and it all might have been for nothing. I mean, she may not like me back."  
  
"True, but somehow I think she likes you back. I don't think she knows it yet, though."  
  
"Well, I guess only time will tell. Did you tell her anything else?"  
  
"I told her you had to make up a math class and an elective. I also said that you were no longer dating Parker."  
  
"What?! I was never dating Parker in the first place," Gordo said.  
  
"I know, but I needed a way to make it clear that you were single, without making things obvious."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Anything else that I should know about?" Gordo asked hastily.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Lizzie made it pretty clear that she missed you last year. She said she looked forward to hanging out with you more this year," Miranda said.  
  
"Really?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said.  
  
"You mean she specifically mentioned me?"  
  
"Don't act so surprised."  
  
"And no one else?"  
  
"Nope, just you."  
  
"Hmm. That was nice of her. I am touched."  
  
"Good. Anythin else you would like to ask me?"  
  
"Uh, is she aware that you and I are friends and have been talking with each other this summer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you really think I have a good chance of dating Lizzie this year?"  
  
Miranda smiled, "Yeah. I really think you do." 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I am so sorry I have made you wait for the second chapter. I just got back from camp last Thursday, and suffered weird jet lag (camp was in the UK) and then the weather and electricity have been weird, so now here I am! England was a lot of fun. I am glad to be back home, but unfortunately, I have to go somewhere Thursday and won't be back until Sunday or Monday of next week. I thought I would update this before I left.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Miranda pulled into Lizzie's driveway in her dad's convertible. She honked the horn.  
  
A minute or two later, Lizzie walked out the front door. She waved to her friend and hopped in her car.  
  
"Ready for our senior year?" Miranda asked as she drove off.  
  
"I never felt more ready in my life!" Lizzie said.  
  
They listened to music and sang along with it as they drove to school. Once they were at school, they went to go pick up their schedules.   
  
Miranda had to take French another year, Calculus, British Literature, AP History, and art. She also had a free period. She did not take a language her freshman or sophomore year, so she had to make up the language course, and she wanted AP credit, so she took history.   
  
Lizzie's schedule was more flexible, with more electives, however. She took a writing course at UCLA that summer, as well as an extra literature course, so she did not have to take English. She had to take Ceramics, Pre-Calculus, Drawing, Historical movies, and music. Like almost every other senior, she had a free period as well. Miranda and Lizzie did not have any classes together.  
  
After looking at their schedules, Lizzie and Miranda walked away to their lockers, talking and complaining that nothing coincided with anything as far as their schedules were concerned.  
  
Meanwhile, just coming out of the principal's office was Gordo. "Now, Mr. Gordon, I am surprised to see you return after those three years of thinking you would be through. We are, however, glad to see you come back to make up the little work you have to make up to graduate," the principal explained.  
  
"Thank you, sir. I am glad to be back. I just felt like I grew up with my class, and I should graduate with my class. You know, experience senioritis and stuff," Gordo explained.  
  
The principal smiled, "That is completely understandable. Now, if you have nothing else to discuss, it is the first day of school, you know, and as principal, I have a few things to take care of. It was nice talking to you, Mr. Gordon!" He left.   
  
Gordo sighed and went to pick up his schedule. As requested and after persuading a few teachers, it was identical to Lizzie's. There, he had his more than one elective made up. His technicality of not being able to complete math was small, so he was allowed to sit in the Pre-calculus class and aide the teacher. How did he know which classes Lizzie was taking? Simple, he helped with freshman the Friday before and got to take a peek at some of the schedules. His original schedule had him take AP Calculus and another AP class. He talked the math teacher into letting him aide for the math credit, and switched out of his AP class to get into the math class, which gave him another extra free period, which was against school policy, so he filled his old free period with music.  
  
Some might call this obsessive. In fact, Gordo admitted this was obsessive behavior, but he was in love. He wanted Lizzie, and if he couldn't date Lizzie, he wanted to at least be able to see her as much as possible, and try to date Lizzie.  
  
Gordo walked to his locker and noticed it was just around the corner from Lizzie's. This was cool. This way, he would be not too far, yet at the same time, not too close. Too close would creep her out and too far just wouldn't be good. A lot of things happen at a locker that is dramatic and life changing. Someone can ask you out, you can get dumped by your locker, you can meet new people, and someone can steal your English book in your locker. You start a year filling a locker with fresh notebooks and new textbooks. At the end of the year, you clean your loose papers and notebooks that are falling apart out of your lockers. Yep, the lockers were perfect.   
  
He started organizing his locker, which was on the top, and after he finished organizing his locker, he added one final touch: he taped a picture of Lizzie, Miranda and him on the inside door of his locker, and then shut it and locked it. He then took his book bag and started heading for the art room. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and bumped into someone, a girl from a lower class. This caused her to knock her books out of her hands. "I am so sorry," Gordo said as he leaned down to help her pick the books up.  
  
"I-its okay," the girl said, helping him with the books, "Its my first day in a brand new high school. I am surprised it didn't happen sooner."  
  
Gordo smiled as he handed her books to her and stood up. She stood up as well, "So, where are you from?" Gordo said.  
  
The girl gave him a puzzled look. "What?"  
  
"I thought you said you were new."  
  
"Oh! yeah I am new to this school, I have just been home schooled," she explained.  
  
"Cool. What grade are you in?"  
  
"I am a sophomore this year. What about you?"  
  
"Senior," Gordo said.  
  
The girl's eyes widened as if she couldn't believe she was talking to a senior.   
  
"Are you okay?" Gordo asked, noticing her eyes.  
  
"Y-yeah. I am sorry. It's just-nothing. I am sorry. I don't think I ever introduced myself. I am Ashley Hunter," the girl said.  
  
Gordo smiled, "Hi, Ashley. I am David Gordon. It was nice meeting you. Do you need any help getting to your first class?"  
  
"I don't know. Where is science lab number four?"  
  
Gordo explained to her where the labs were and walked into ceramics. Little did he know, Lizzie McGuire walked out of the bathroom with Miranda and saw Gordo talk to this girl.  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie stopped, "Do you know that girl Gordo was talking with?"  
  
Miranda looked and shook her head, "nope. It looks like Gordo has made a new friend, though."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, well, good for Gordo. This year should be especially easy for him, and it is good to see that he isn't so tense."  
  
Miranda noticed how Lizzie's tone in her voice didn't sound very sincere. "Well, I should get going to French. Uh, I guess I will see you during lunch?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "see you during lunch!" Lizzie was still looking at Gordo and the girl. The girl was walking away when Lizzie started toward ceramics. She saw that Gordo walked into ceramics. Lizzie took a deep breath and smiled as she walked into the room. She saw Gordo and pretended to look surprised. "Gordo! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! What a pleasant surprise! Are you taking ceramics?"  
  
"Lizzie! Uh, yeah, I am taking ceramics. Are you?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head and sat down next to him, "Good to know I have a friend in this class. I thought I would be bored to tears," Lizzie muttered.  
  
Gordo laughed, "Well, the feeling is mutual."  
  
Before they could say anything else, the class had begun. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated recently. I ended up staying longer at the beach then expected, and had stuff to catch up on afterward. I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ceramics rolled into math, which then rolled into drawing. Lizzie was starting to notice a pattern with Gordo here.  
  
Gordo," Lizzie said after they walked out of drawing, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are stalking me."  
  
Gordo laughed, even though that was actually not far off from the truth, "Well, McGuire, I could say you were stalking me. In fact, I may have to report you if your next class is historical movies."  
  
Lizzie gasped, "This is really strange. I do actually have historical movies!"  
  
"That is too weird," Gordo said as he shook his head, "Well, since you and I both have historical movies, do you mind if I escort you to class?"  
  
"I would be honored, Gordo. Thank you."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked into to the class together, ignoring the other people in the room. The were sitting down, and Gordo was just about to say something to Lizzie, until he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey, David Gordon!" Ashley Hunter said, "How about that? We actually have a class together.  
  
Gordo smiled at Ashley, "Well how about that!" He looked at Lizzie helplessly and turned his attention back to Ashley, who sat down on the other side of Gordo.  
  
Ashley turned her attention to Lizzie and started panicking, "Oh, my God! You must think I am the biggest moron! I am so sorry I interrupted your conversation. You must think I am so weird walking up to your boyfriend and talking to him, when he barely even knows me. I am Ashley Hunter. David helped me out earlier when I was lost," Ashley explained.  
  
Lizzie smiled, "It's okay, really it is. I am Lizzie McGuire. I am glad to be hearing that David has been helping out."  
  
"Actually, Ashley, you can call me Gordo. That is what most people call me, anyway," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay, Gordo. Gordo, huh? That has sort of a catchy ring to it," Ashley said.  
  
"Thanks," Gordo said, "Lizzie came up with it."  
  
"Oh, yeah, nice meeting you, too, Lizzie."  
  
"Nice meeting you, too, Ashley."  
  
Class begun.  
  
The teacher, Mr. Jackson, told the students that they would partner up for the semester and work together most days when they weren't watching a movie. He then paired them up. Lizzie could see in the corner of her eyes, Ashley starring dreamily at Gordo, obviously hoping that the powers that be would make Ashley and Gordo partners.  
  
No suck luck-for Ashley, that is. Gordo and Lizzie were assigned to be partners. Ashley was assigned with another sophomore.  
  
For the rest of the class period, they started the movie, "Elizabeth." They were told to research the story of Queen Elizabeth I and come prepared the next day.  
  
After Historical films, they had lunch together, Lizzie and Gordo walked to the cafeteria. "Ashley is a nice girl," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Gordo agreed.  
  
"She has a crush on you, you know."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice?" Gordo said, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, come on, Gordo! I think it was cute! The way she drooled over you was so sweet!"  
  
"Don't you think she is a little young for me, McGuire?"  
  
"She is only two years younger. It isn't a crime or anything. Don't listen to me though, I am just trying to keep your eyes peeled for the homecoming dance, that's all."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"A week from Friday."  
  
"Hmm. You know, I didn't go to last year's homecoming," Gordo said.  
  
"I know, Gordo. In fact, Miranda and I have been keeping track, and unless you are hiding something, you have not been on a date in over three years. Oh, but who is counting?"  
  
"So, that's what you and Miranda talk about behind my back! Wow, you really need to get out more!"  
  
"Look who is talking!" Lizzie said as she nudged his shoulder. "Anyway, are you planning on going to homecoming this year or what?"  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrow, "It depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Are you going to try and fix me up on a date?"  
  
"Nah, that's too time consuming," Lizzie said.  
  
"Good. Because, I was hoping that you and me could go to the homecoming together."  
  
"You and me?" Lizzie said, surprised by the suggestion.  
  
"Well, yeah," Gordo said, wishing he didn't, "Is that crazy or something? Two best friends going to homecoming together?"  
  
"No," Lizzie said, "I just thought you might want to make the night more memorable going with someone you really like, that's all."  
  
"I disagree," Gordo said.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it will be more fun if it is with two really good friends who have a whole year of life to catch up on with each other. Unless, you don't want to go with me," Gordo said.  
  
"No," Lizzie said and she shook her head, "I would love to go to homecoming with you. I am glad you asked me. We will have a great time," Lizzie said.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean that."  
  
Gordo smiled and Lizzie smiled back. They met up with Miranda and ate lunch.  
  
"How is the first day of school going for everybody?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Good," Gordo said simply.  
  
"Yeah, The strangest thing is happening, though. Gordo and I have had every single class together so far," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda eyed Gordo and smiled, "Really? How lucky you are! In the mean time, I hate calculus, French needs to become a dead language and Brit lit is so boring. The only class I actually like so far is AP history. I am so glad I have a free period next. If I didn't have some sort of break, I would probably explode at art."  
  
"Yikes! I am so sorry, Miranda. Please don't explode, though! You have to give me a ride home, remember!"  
  
"Oh, crap! I forgot all about that! Can you wait until 3:30 because I have this drama club meeting I have to attend."  
  
"I can take you home, Lizzie. I don't have anything to do after school and I will be happy to give you a ride," Gordo offered.  
  
Miranda looked at her two friends, and realized this opportunity had potential, "That is a great idea, Gordo! Do you mind if Gordo takes you home?"  
  
"No, not at all. What class do you have sixth period? That's my free period."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Miranda eyed Gordo like he was crazy.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, "So, I am guessing your next class is music?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Figures. That is mine also."  
  
"Cool. I guess you and I will leave after music and you can take me home then," Lizzie said.  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Miranda said, looking at Gordo and getting up, "I am going to leave and go somewhere as far as possible from school until art. I will call both of you tonight. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye, Miranda!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Bye!" Gordo said. They watched her as she walked away.  
  
"Poor Miranda!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah. Things should get better, though,"  
  
"They always do." 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"You know, Gordo, I think it's really weird how we have every single class together. You would think that they planned it," Lizzie said as Gordo was driving her home.  
  
"Does it bother you?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment, "You know what? It really doesn't. I mean, I am actually happy it worked out this way. This way, we can catch up from all that lost time. I just hope we don't get sick of each other."  
  
"I could never get sick of you, Lizzie," Gordo said.  
  
"Awww! You are so sweet, Gordo! I could never get sick of you, either!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Good thing we won't get sick of each other then," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah. So, did you enjoy your first day as a senior?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "I don't know what could have made it any better."  
  
"Yeah, well, except I wish Miranda was in more of my classes."  
  
"Yeah, that's too bad."  
  
"Anyway, I can't believe we are seniors!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"I can't believe you almost missed out on this experience! I would never forgive myself if I did that!"  
  
"Well, I have no regrets so far," Gordo said.  
  
"Good! Just think, if you went to college this year, you would have missed out on prom, homecoming, senior events, and that Ashley Hunter character person," Lizzie said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, come on! I think it is so adorable how much she drools over you," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I hate to burst her bubble, but I don't like her like that," Gordo said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Positive. I mean, she is nice, but I could never go out with her."  
  
"Heh! She thought I was your girlfriend," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that," Gordo said.  
  
"Why didn't you correct her?"  
  
Gordo blushed, "Because I didn't want to give her the impression that I was available or that I liked her."  
  
"Good point. This should be fun!" Lizzie said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, pretending to be your girlfriend. I've never done something like this before," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, have fun," Gordo said, and at that moment, he pulled into Lizzie's driveway.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure," Gordo said. He and Lizzie hopped out of his car and went inside the McGuire house.  
  
Inside, Jo was in the kitchen, "Hey, sweetie! Oh, hey Gordo! Long time no see! How was your summer?"  
  
"It was fun. I hung around here most of the time," Gordo said.  
  
"Fun. Would you two like a brownie?" Jo said holding up a fresh plate of brownies.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh, well, just that you are a senior this year and Matt is a freshman. Two very big years. It was the least I can do. Did you see Matt around school?"  
  
"No, freshman and seniors don't really see each other," Lizzie said, "We have different halls and lunches and classes and stuff."  
  
"Oh," Jo said, "Well, I was just wondering if he was enjoying himself. He should be home in an hour or so. Why are you out so early?"  
  
"Free period sixth period," Lizzie explained. Lizzie and Gordo got a brownie.  
  
"Oh, how fun. You get to come home an hour early everyday. Do you have a free period too, Gordo?"  
  
"Yes m'am," Gordo said.  
  
"Actually, mom, it's really weird. Gordo and I have all of our classes together. Isn't that strange?"  
  
Jo looked at Lizzie and then Gordo, "Yeah, that is really strange. I can't believe the school would do something like that."  
  
"Yeah, me too. It's good, though. I mean, I am glad I have a friend with me," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, that's good," Jo said, "So, are you going to do homework or something?"  
  
"I don't know. You want to do homework, Gordo?"  
  
"Sure," Gordo said.  
  
"Cool. We don't have all that much homework because it's the first day," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Okay, honey. I'll be down here if you need me," Jo said.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, "Come on, Gordo, let's go."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went upstairs to Lizzie's room, which was a little messy, "I am sorry about the mess. I guess I never really unpacked from summer," Lizzie explained, and she cleared her bed and made it up.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat on her bed and started working. This seemed so weird, as they hadn't done this since they were sophomores.  
  
An hour later, they were finished with their homework and heard Matt downstairs. "Come on," Lizzie said, "Let's go torture Matt about his first day."  
  
Lizzie left her room and Gordo followed. They went downstairs, and saw Matt talking to Jo. Matt turned and saw them, "So it's true, then," Matt said.  
  
"What's true?" Lizzie asked, taking another brownie.  
  
"Don't eat too many Lizzie. You don't want to spoil dinner!" Jo said.  
  
"I heard a rumor that you and Gordo were dating," Matt said.  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Where'd you hear that?"  
  
"I have my sources. Anyway, so is it true?" Matt asked,  
  
"Um, no," Lizzie said, "and if it were true, why would I tell you?"  
  
"Then how come everybody is talking about it in school?" Matt asked.  
  
"Define everybody?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Only all the lower classmen," Matt answered.  
  
"Don't you people have anything better to talk about?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, I do, but apparently no one else does," Matt said, "This girl in my math class who is actually a sophomore was talking about it. She was saying what a cute couple you make and how her older brother always knew you would end up together."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie blushed, "Who was this?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know. Kessler or something," Matt said.  
  
"Danny Kessler?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, apparently there was some buzz at lunch and its all around school now," Matt said.  
  
"But it isn't true," Lizzie repeated.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You keep telling yourself that," Matt said.  
  
"Well, I better get home," Gordo, who had been silent all this time, said.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Lizzie said, as if she were in a daze, "Thanks for your help and the ride home."  
  
Gordo left the house.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't true?" Matt said.  
  
"Matt, why would I date Gordo? We are friends and nothing more," Lizzie said.  
  
"Does Gordo feel the same way?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jo asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at her mom, "MOM! Not you too!"  
  
"I am sorry," Jo said and she went back to what she was doing.  
  
"I also heard another rumor," Matt said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Melina swears she saw Gordo fooling with the schedules last week when she was here with the freshmen," Matt said.  
  
"That's a lie," Lizzie said.  
  
"How do you know? How many classes do you have with him this year, Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment. Whoa that was really weird how they had all those classes together. "That doesn't mean anything," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Having all your classes conveniently together? You don't think Gordo might have something to do with it?"  
  
"Were you just waiting all day to come home and bother me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well? Don't you think it is possible?"  
  
"Gordo is my best friend! We barely saw each other last year! He could have done it just to spend more time with me," Lizzie said.  
  
"What about Miranda? How come she doesn't share all your classes?"  
  
"I don't know. MOM! Can you please tell Matt to stop interfering with my life?"  
  
"Fine. I will stop. Don't you think it's little weird how Gordo could have graduated last year, but at the last minute, right after you broke up with what's-his face, he changed his mind?"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Matt, stop it!" Jo exclaimed, "Why don't you go upstairs and do your homework?"  
  
"Finally!" Lizzie huffed and she stomped upstairs. As much as she hated to admit it, though, Matt did have a point.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Has it really been two and a half months since the last update? Am I sad or what???  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Day of Homecoming  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda called in the hallways as she was heading home, "Wait up!"  
  
Lizzie turned around and waited for her friend. Miranda finally caught up.  
  
"Where have you been?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I have been looking for you! Are you going home now?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, I figure I might as well get a head start in getting ready for homecoming."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Miranda said, and she smiled, "Are you still going with Gordo?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah, and you know what? I am actually really looking forward to it. I mean, I know I see Gordo everyday and everything, but tonight will be different."  
  
"Is it a date or something?"  
  
Lizzie was taken aback by this comment, "No, its not a date or anything. Why? Did Gordo say something?"  
  
Miranda shook her head, "No, Gordo didn't say anything."  
  
"Okay, just making sure," Lizzie said, and then changed the subject, "Man, Miranda! I feel like I never see you anymore! What is going on with you?"  
  
Miranda smiled, "Well, I have a date for homecoming."  
  
Lizzie gasped and smiled for her friend, "That is so cool. Who is the lucky guy?"  
  
"Larry," Miranda said.  
  
"What?? Wait, did I miss something, here?"  
  
Miranda shook her head, "No, no you didn't. He didn't call until last night, and I don't know," Miranda said, drifting off into her own little world, "He has changed so much since middle school. Besides, I feel like I can really trust him."  
  
Lizzie nodded, "Yeah, Well, I am happy for you. I guess I will see you at the dance, huh?"   
  
Miranda nodded her head, "Yeah, see you at the dance! I have to go to art now!"  
  
"Bye!" Lizzie said and she walked to the parking lot toward her car. To her surprise, Gordo was waiting in the parking lot by her car. He looked nervous. He noticed her and waved and tried to calm down.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said, walking to her car, "What a surprise," then she started to become nervous, "Wait, you aren't canceling tonight, are you?"  
  
Gordo looked at her and became nervous, "NO! I mean, no, why? Do you have to cancel them?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head and laughed lightly, "No, it's just that you seem so nervous right now. You were definitely not this nervous last period. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Gordo said, "Um, actually I have a question about tonight."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, "Question me."  
  
Gordo looked at the ground, "What. . ." he started but he couldn't seem to get the rest out.  
  
"Yes?" Lizzie waited.  
  
"What time is your curfew?" he sighed. He didn't mean to ask that, but it was what came out. He was too chicken to ask what he really wanted to ask.  
  
"Well," Lizzie started, "Usually, my curfew is eleven, but since this is a special occasion, my parents told me that it was midnight."  
  
"Oh, okay," Gordo thought. "Um, well, that's all I had to ask. I guess I will pick you up at around six-thirty for dinner and then the dance?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Actually, my mom will probably want pictures of this, and there is no telling how long that will take, so if you want to come earlier, like say, six, that might be better."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Okay, six it is. See you then, Lizzie!"  
  
"Bye Gordo!" Lizzie said and Gordo went to his own car while Lizzie got in her own. Instead of driving home, though, Lizzie went to get a manicure and pedicure as well as get her hair styled. She wanted to make the best of the night, and to her, making the best of tonight meant looker her best. This was her last homecoming in high school. She wasn't thinking about herself, though, as much as she was thinking about Gordo. This wasn't only his last homecoming, but it also was his first. She felt like it was her responsibility to show him a good time.  
  
Two hours later, her hair was done and her nails were painted, and she headed home. When she got home, she found that Matt was already there, having some sort of argument with their mom.  
  
"Mom, can't we extend my curfew to midnight like you did with Lizzie?"  
  
"No way!" Jo exclaimed, "You are in your first year of high school. This is Lizzie's senior year."  
  
"But mom! Its so not cool when I have to leave at ten!"  
  
"That's what time the dance ends," Jo said.  
  
"Yeah, that's what the school tells you. However, my sources tell me that the party doesn't even get good until after ten! Can you imagine having to leave the party before it starts? Come on! Its bad enough that I have to be picked up by my parents."  
  
Lizzie smiled as she listened. They didn't know she was home yet, so they didn't know she was listening.  
  
"Matt! If you don't stop it, I will not let you even go to this dance!"  
  
"Well, can I at least ask Lizzie if Gordo could give Melina and I a ride to the dance?"  
  
This was Lizzie's cue to enter. "NO!" She yelled and she walked into the kitchen, where Matt and Jo were sitting, "Matt, Gordo is not going to chauffer for tonight! Melina is your date and Gordo is my date! Lets keep our affairs separate from each other!"  
  
"Oh, come on Lizzie! Its not like you and Gordo are going on a real date! Besides, Melina and I will stay in the backseat and not even talk to you."  
  
Lizzie shook her head fiercely, "No way! Gordo and I are going to eat diner beforehand, anyway."  
  
"So? We'll go to dinner, and get our own table."  
  
"No way! I am not letting you ruin my night, you weasel, and therefore, mom will pick you up and drop you off. Got that?" Lizzie said.  
  
Matt sighed, "Fine, but you'll be sorry."  
  
"Oh, that's mature," Lizzie said.  
  
"Matt if you do anything to ruin Lizzie's night tonight, you will be grounded for life, so don't even think about doing something. In fact, you two stay away from each other, okay? I don't want to hear about you bickering and fighting. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Matt said, "Sorry I even asked." Matt put his head on the table.  
  
"Good. By the way, Lizzie, your hair looks really nice. It should go well with your dress.  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Thanks, mom. Now, I have less than two hours before Gordo comes, so I better star getting ready.  
  
Lizzie ran upstairs to get ready for the dance. After doing everything from shaving her legs to putting on her make-up and dress, Lizzie was finally ready. It took her a long time to everything, because she wanted everything to be perfect. She had less than ten minutes to spare before Gordo would arrive, and knowing Gordo, he would probably be early. Lizzie looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her room.  
  
Lizzie had to admit, she was very pleased with her appearance. Her hair was staying up the way it was supposed to do, and she really liked her dress. She bought it during the summer after she saw it at a store in Los Angeles, and had to buy it. It was a soft blue, and really flattered her eyes. She was putting on her shoes when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
She listened as her parents opened the door and she heard Gordo talking. She waited for someone to call her down, but instead to her surprise, that never happened. In fact, the talking stopped, and a few seconds later, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," she said, thinking it was her mom or dad telling her to come downstairs.  
  
The door opened, and there stood Gordo in his tuxedo. Lizzie had to admit that Gordo looked especially handsome that night.  
  
"Gordo!" She exclaimed, blushing, "I thought you were downstairs!"  
  
"Yeah, well your parents told me you were up here," he said. He looked a little nervous, "Are you ready?" He looked at her, "Wow!" he said, looking her over, "You look beautiful!"   
  
Lizzie blushed, "Thanks Gordo. You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
"Your mom is getting the camera," he said.  
  
Lizzie grabbed her purse and walked to the door, where he was standing, "Well, we don't want to keep them waiting, do we?"  
  
They headed downstairs, where Jo, Sam, and Matt McGuire were all standing, waiting for them. Matt was in a tux, with his arms crossed, like he would rather be somewhere else.  
  
"Wow!" Jo said, "You look so beautiful, Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Matt stood up, "Can we get this over with already?"  
  
Lizzie looked over at Matt, annoyed, "What are you so hyped up about?"  
  
"Mom wants a picture of you and me dressed up. Ugh, I don't want to be in a picture with you!"  
  
"Matt! Come on! It won't be that bad. It's the only dance you two have to go to together!"  
  
"Unless I get invited to senior prom," Matt pointed out.  
  
"Eww!" Lizzie said, "What senior girl would invite you to prom?"  
  
"Hey!" Matt said, "Anything is possible."  
  
"Kids! Cut it out!" Jo said, "This evening is supposed to be pleasant. All I want is one or two pictures of you, and then Matt can go off and finish getting ready."  
  
After pictures were taken, twenty minutes later, Lizzie and Gordo were off to dinner and then Homecoming.   
  
A/N: Please review! Reviews make me update faster! 


	6. chapter 6

A/N: To answer apple-frreak's question, probably not. It is nice to know that people like your story and everything but what makes me update the fastest is having time to write.   
  
I am featuring Amy and Chris in this chapter, though, so enjoy---they will develop more and become more three-dimensional later.   
  
Now, I have a lot of time and will work on all of my stories before Christmas, and they should all be updated by then. If not, send me angry e-mails. That should do the trick.   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Homecoming Night Part One  
  
Gordo surprised Lizzie by taking her to a nicer, more upscale restaurant. Lizzie was expecting that they would go someplace like Subway for a quick bite to eat, but when they pulled into Marco's, the fancy 5-star restaurant, Lizzie didn't know what to think.  
  
"Gordo," she started, looking at Gordo as he opened the door for her and someone else parked the car, "Gordo, what is this?"  
  
Gordo blushed as he smiled, "Well, I figured I have missed so many of these things, this would make up for all the money I saved."  
  
"Gordo, you didn't have to do this," she said.  
  
"I know," Gordo said, "and I probably wouldn't if I didn't want to make this a night to remember."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Well, I will try my best to live up to that expectation."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "I wouldn't worry too much if I were you," he said, taking her hand into his and lifting it up to kiss it, "because as far as I'm concerned, just being able to experience all of this with you has already made it memorable."  
  
Lizzie blushed, "Thank you."  
  
"Ready to go inside?"  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said and they walked into the restaurant and took their seats.  
  
Gordo was very cordial and treated Lizzie like a lady as they sat and talked that evening. The topics of discussion varied from annoying siblings to classes to college to just about a little of everything, but the topic that most amused Lizzie was talking about Gordo.  
  
"Really, Gordo," Lizzie said, "I still don't understand why you didn't graduate when you had the chance. I mean, I love you and Miranda, but as soon as I graduate, I plan on leaving this town for college as soon as possible."  
  
Gordo shook his head, "You will probably never understand the decision I had to make until you get there. I guess what it came down to was whether or not I wanted to look back and have possible regrets. As it turned out, I figured I had already lost so many chances in high school that I had too many regrets."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "So it really was a thought out process," she said and she smiled, "I am glad you decided to stay."  
  
Gordo smiled back, "Good. Otherwise, I would have no reason to stay."  
  
Lizzie laughed a little at that comment, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Gordo sat back and sighed, "One of the main reasons that made me decide to stay was because I knew I would miss you. I wanted to have this year as a sort of year to catch up on what I missed out with you and Miranda and everyone. I told you that we would stick together, and by leaving without you I would be breaking a promise."  
  
Lizzie smiled and looked into Gordo's eyes, "Wow. You are really something, you know. When was it that you realized all of this? Over the summer? Last spring?"  
  
Gordo laughed as he picked up his drink, which was a Coke, "Actually, it all started a while ago, when I was visiting an out of state college. There I met this guy, Trent, who was twenty and had just graduated college. You see, he was eleven when he started high school and started college when he was sixteen. He had plans on going back to school for four more years to get a doctorate in finance and he wanted to teach finance. He was twenty years old and knew exactly what he wanted to do in life, but on the other hand, I could tell he looked lonely. It was then that I realized that not only did I have no idea what I want to do in life, but I also don't want to grow up lonely. That guy was fourteen when he went to Prom, and I have never even been to Prom."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, but didn't say anything. What he said made sense to her, but she still was unclear about something.  
  
"You look confused," Gordo noted.  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "I am. I mean, what you said makes sense and everything, but if this is how you felt, how come you never went to prom last year or even talked to us until this year?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "I don't know. I guess I didn't know what to say. A part of me was ashamed that I worked so hard and I could get nothing in return."  
  
Lizzie took hold of Gordo's hand, "I hope you feel like you have something now."  
  
Gordo looked down at their hands, "I hope so too."  
  
~~~  
  
After dinner, Gordo drove Lizzie to the dance. The dance started at eight, and Gordo and Lizzie arrived a half an hour late. Again, Gordo acted like a gentleman and opened Lizzie's car door for her and walked closer to the moving cars to protect her. They reached the auditorium, where there was a huge crowd hanging around outside.  
  
"Wow! This place is packed!" Gordo exclaimed, "I hardly recognize anyone!"  
  
"Ooh! There is Ashley!" Lizzie said, pointing over finger ahead of her.  
  
"Who?" Gordo said, confused.  
  
"Ashley! From historical movies? The girl that thinks we are dating?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Gordo said, and Ashley walked up to Lizzie and Gordo with two people behind her both of them looked familiar.  
  
"Hey, Gordo!" Ashley said, and she pointed behind her, "This is my cousin, Amy and her boyfriend, Chris. Amy says she knows Lizzie from PE from last year, though."  
  
"Yeah," Amy cut in, "I didn't know you and Gordo were dating! Imagine hearing from my little cousin about your little affair! How long have you been keeping this a secret?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other and blushed. Gordo was about to break the news that they were single after all, but Lizzie cut in, "We only started dating in June, but didn't see much of each other until school started."  
  
"Well, that is really cool! I am so happy for you!" Amy said.  
  
Chris, whose arm was around Amy winked at Gordo, "Yeah, you are one lucky bastard."  
  
Gordo nodded and smiled awkwardly, "Thanks, man."  
  
"Well, I will see you around school!" Amy said and the three people walked away, waving.   
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie thoughtfully, "Lizzie?" he said.  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo, "Hmm?"  
  
"Do you plan on telling everyone that we are dating?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "Nah, only those who ask. Why? Do you mind?"  
  
Gordo didn't know what to think of this. This dating thing seemed like a game to Lizzie, when Gordo took it seriously. He shook his head, "I just think it might be risky when it gets to people like Miranda."  
  
"Miranda will know the truth."  
  
Gordo shrugged. Something told him that he shouldn't be going along with this, but he didn't want to stop it either. This could be his only chance to call her his, and he might as well make the most of it while it lasts.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked into the auditorium, which was overflowing with people. The first person to walk up to them was Matt and Melina. Matt looked nervous when he looked at Lizzie, "Um, hey Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me tonight."  
  
"Um, yeah. I know, but I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Lizzie said, realizing this was serious. Matt pulled Lizzie aside, leaving Melina with Gordo.  
  
"Well, you know that rumor about you and Gordo being a couple?"  
  
Lizzie laughed a little, "Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Yeah, well I think this is farfetched, but I heard that a lot of underclassmen voted for you and Gordo for homecoming king and queen."  
  
"They did what?" Lizzie said, a little too loudly, loud enough for Gordo to hear.   
  
"Yeah, I didn't expect it either, but apparently most of the freshmen remember Gordo from the welcome session thing and the rest of the people know about you from your articles and stuff in the paper and everything. I never thought I would say this Lizzie, but people really like you."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? I can't be the homecoming queen!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, you could tell people the truth," Matt considered, "But then again, people would probably turn on you."  
  
"So I am supposed to lie and pretend like Gordo and I are boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
Matt nodded his head, "Unless you can think of some better way to get out of this mess."  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Thanks, Matt. You didn't vote for me, did you?"  
  
Matt shrugged, "Of course I did. Believe it or not, I actually like Gordo, and think this won't be a lie for long."  
  
"Yeah, well no one asked you."  
  
"Yeah, but I still have the right of freedom of speech and there is nothing wrong with saying that I think you and Gordo should actually make something of this and make it the truth."  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Yeah, well it's a little bit more complicated than that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Listen, I will handle this. Just please let me handle this, okay? Let me tell Gordo. I mean, it's no big deal, right? We were one of a billion couples voted for, so we probably won't even win, right?"  
  
Matt avoided eye contact with her, "If you say so." Then, he took Melina and walked away.  
  
Gordo approached Lizzie, "What was that all about?"  
  
Lizzie sighed and looked at Gordo, "Where do I begin? The part where people think we are a couple or the part where we could potentially be voted the homecoming king and queen?"  
  
Gordo's eyes widened, "What??"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: My, my, my. What has Lizzie gotten herself into now? Has she opened up a can of worms? Will she become the homecoming queen? Will Gordo be her king? Will they make something of this night and make the lie a truth? Most importantly of all, what will Miranda think?  
  
Review and I promise that there will be an update soon. By soon, I mean most likely within the next two weeks.   
  
I am finally excited about this story because I think I know where I want to go with it now. Yay for me! Now off to update something else . . . 


	7. chapter 7

A/N: It's good to know one person is reading the story. I mean as long as one person reads it, its worth it to me. I know sometimes I may say something different but its not true. Knowing at least one person reads this story makes me feel good.   
  
The upcoming chapters are going to skip around senior year and the main events that affect everyone. It will be mainly Lizzie and Gordo focused but most others will be involved.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Homecoming Night Part Two  
  
"You heard me," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes, "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, "And how do you are going to get out of it?"  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said, "maybe we won't win."  
  
Gordo nodded, "Yeah, maybe we won't. But what about the other part?" he asked nervously.  
  
"What other part?"  
  
"The part where everyone thinks we are. . .you know, a couple?"  
  
Lizzie laughed at herself, but the laugh was more pitiful than it was confidant, "I don't know. I guess we should tell everyone the truth," Lizzie sighed, "Oh well! It was fun while it lasted, Gordo. We have gone from being the most loved couple in the school to the biggest liars ever."  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, sad that this wasn't the truth, "it was fun while it lasted."   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the were interrupted by someone on a microphone, "If we may have your attention please, we would like to announce the Homecoming King and Queen for the class of 2007."  
  
The whole place quieted down while the music was turned off. Everyone looked up at the stage, where two juniors, a male and a female were standing there with envelopes. Lizzie looked at Gordo who save a small smile. In response to the tension, Lizzie shut her eyes tightly.  
  
The female junior smiled and looked down as the male junior opened the envelope and they looked at each other and smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen, the 2006 Homecoming Queen this year is Lizzie McGuire!"  
  
Lizzie heard her name and slowly opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her and clapping. She looked at Gordo who was looking back at her, smiling sympathetically. He hadn't been prepared for this, but he wasn't exactly disappointed. Lizzie walked up slowly to the stage and looked at the two juniors. The female put a sash on her and handed her flowers as the male placed a crown on her forehead. It wasn't until the female whispered, "smile," to her that she remembered that they still had to announce the king. A photographer took a few pictures and the juniors waited for the auditorium to quiet down before they went on. The auditorium was finally quiet again, minus a few murmers.  
  
"And now for the King," the male junior said and he paused while the female opened the envelope. Lizzie looked down at the crowd for Gordo, and spotted him looking up at her, nervous  
  
"And the 2006 Homecoming King is David Gordon!" the girl said and she waited for him to come up on stage. Matt was right after all, Lizzie thought, everyone did think that they were the cutest couple. Now all she had to do was correct them and tell them the truth. She could hardly stand to watch as Gordo walked up on the stage to join her.   
  
Lizzie also couldn't watch as the girl put a crown on his head. She just looked down at the ground, trying to keep herself from crying.  
  
"And now, the new King and Queen will share a dance," the junior male said.  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo and Gordo offered Lizzie her hand and she took it. Gordo led Lizzie down below the stage. People formed a circle around the couple and watched as the two danced to the slow music.  
  
Gordo placed his hands on her waist, and Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced to "This I Promise You."  
  
Lizzie was so filled up with emotions while they danced that she pulled him closer to lean on his shoulder for support, "I'm sorry, Gordo," she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Gordo said back, "It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be."  
  
"No, I mean for making you lie like this. Now everyone thinks we are dating," Lizzie said, as tears steamed down her face.  
  
"You can still tell everyone the truth," Gordo said.  
  
"No," Lizzie said, "I really don't think I can face the humiliation." Lizzie started crying harder.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, "Well, we will figure this out. Don't worry. For now, let's just dance."  
  
Lizzie could hardly believe what she was hearing. Gordo was being so cool about the situation, and here she was, acting nervous and worried about everything. The weird thing was, she wasn't worried about what others would think as much as what Gordo would think. Sure, this was a lie that she was going along with, but what about Gordo? This lie could potentially ruin the rest of Gordo's high school career. If people think they are boyfriend and girlfriend, that means they either have to plan a break up or go to every social event together. It was a sacrifice Lizzie was willing to make, but what about Gordo? Didn't he want to have his own senior year?   
  
Just as the song was about to end, Lizzie spoke up, "Gordo, I think we have to stage a break up."  
  
"Now?!" Gordo asked.  
  
"No! Of course not! But, don't you want to have your own senior year, free to date anyone you want and not feel an obligation to be with me all the time?"  
  
Gordo smiled, knowing that he had to tell her he liked her before he lost his chance "Actually, this is exactly what I want."   
  
"You really want to be living a lie?" Lizzie asked. She didn't understand what he meant.  
  
"Well, no," Gordo said, taking in a deep breath, "But I don't want to break up with you without having a chance with you first."  
  
"Gordo, what are you trying to say?" Lizzie asked, just as the music stopped.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered for the couple as they didn't move. A few boys in the back yelled, "Kiss her!"  
  
Gordo looked into Lizzie's eyes and started to lean in. Lizzie leaned in as well, and pretty soon, Lizzie and Gordo were sharing a kiss. It was short, but sweet. As soon as they pulled away, Gordo whispered, "That is exactly what I am trying to say."  
  
Lizzie gazed up at Gordo speechless and somewhat confused, "Gordo. . ."she said, "Are you saying we should actually start dating each other?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess that is the general idea. What do you think?"  
  
Lizzie slowly started to smile, "Gordo, I never thought you'd ask," she smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, this time a little longer. They didn't have to lie anymore. What thy both secretly wanted was finally happening.  
  
At this point, other music was playing and the attention was off of them. After a series of short kisses while they danced, they were interrupted when Miranda ran over to them, Larry tagging along behind her, "You guys! How long were you planning on keeping this all a secret?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo exchanged smiles, "I guess until someone bothered to find out," Lizzie said.  
  
"So I guess the other day when I asked you if this was a date, I wasn't jumping to conclusions!" Miranda said, "I knew it! I knew this would happen sooner or later! Oh Lizzie! I am so happy for you! You too, Gordo!" she said, hugging Lizzie tightly.  
  
Gordo smiled as he watched what was going on. He was finally living his dream. It was surreal, but it felt great.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda said, "Maybe you, Gordo, Larry, and I can go on a double date sometime!"  
  
"Yeah!" Larry agreed, "That's a great idea!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other, "Yeah, okay," Lizzie said, "We'll figure something out."  
  
After a few more minutes of hanging out, Gordo asked Lizzie to dance, and she agreed. The new couple danced, exchanging a few chaste kisses every once in a while. At one point Kate walked by, looked at Lizzie and Gordo and bitterly said, "God! Can't you two get a room or something?"  
  
"You know," Gordo said, as soon as Kate was out of ear shot, "I never thought anyone would say that to me."  
  
Lizzie smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Me neither. From Kate, no less. She's the one who is always all over Ethan."  
  
The two danced for a few more minutes, until Matt came over to them, "Um, Lizzie? Mom is outside and she heard you were the Homecoming Queen. She wants me to congratulate you and tell you that for tonight only, you do not have a curfew. She trusts you and Gordo."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Thanks, Matt."  
  
Matt looked over Lizzie and Gordo before he left, "Are you sure you two aren't dating?"  
  
"Goodnight, Matt!" Lizzie said. Matt shook his head and walked away.  
  
Lizzie then turned her attention to Gordo, "Did your parents give you a curfew?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "Nope. They were so happy that I was out doing something, they forgot to give me any rules."  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Well, that's good. Now we can do whatever we want."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "I don't care. As long as it's with you, I'm good."  
  
Gordo smiled, "I have an idea."  
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yeah, let's go," he said, taking Lizzie's hand and leading her out of the auditorium and out to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in and he got in the driver's seat.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Gordo looked over at Lizzie and smiled, "It's a secret."  
  
Lizzie looked upset, "Come on! Haven't we had enough secrets for one night?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "You'll find out soon, McGuire. Just calm down."  
  
Gordo drove for about twenty minutes until he finally stopped. Lizzie looked around, and all she saw were woods, "Should I be worried?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "No, not unless you are afraid of the dark." He turned the car off and undid his seatbelt.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Right here," he said and he pointed out his window, "Look up there!"  
  
Lizzie looked up and saw a bunch of stars in the dark blue sky, "Wow! It's so clear up there."  
  
"I know. I go up here a lot when I need to think."  
  
"What do you think about?"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and blushed, "Well, I guess mostly about love and friendships and stuff."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "That's cool. Do you think about anyone in particular?"  
  
Gordo blushed, "Lizzie, I think its about time you know this about me: I think about you all the time. I have liked you for many years now, and whenever I needed to think about it, I always went here."  
  
"Wow. You've liked me for years?"  
  
Gordo nodded, "You have no idea how happy I feel right now."  
  
Lizzie smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Not half as happy as I feel right now."  
  
Gordo looked over at Lizzie, "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Gordo started, "If you've waited as long as I have for this, when it finally happens, it seems so incredible and so wonderful."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "I will second that."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo spent the rest of the night in the car near the woods. They spent most of the time talking , but eventually they both fell asleep in their own seats.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter should take place a few months after this one takes place. 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: All right, I need to remind some people that this is a prequel to a story where Lizzie got pregnant out of wedlock. That means that they had sex before they were married . . .I don't know when, but it's a possibility that I am going to throw out there. Also, you don't need to worry about making Lizzie pregnant because it wouldn't fit with the rest of the trilogy. Anyway, I am glad so many people reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Bad Party  
  
Three Months Later  
  
The past three months had been magical for Lizzie and Gordo. Their feelings were now out in the open and everyone at school thought they were the "it" couple.  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon and Gordo was pacing his room trying to think of what to give Lizzie for Christmas. He called over Miranda to see if she could help.  
  
"What did you give her last year?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I gave her soap, but this year is different. Miranda, we're dating now. I think I should get her something a little bit nicer than soap, don't you think?"  
  
Miranda shrugged, "It's up to you. You've only been dating for three months. . .what kind of thing are you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know," Gordo said, "Maybe jewelry."  
  
"Whoa," Miranda said, looking at Gordo, "what kind of jewelry?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "Come on. It's not like I'm going to propose or anything."  
  
"Good," Miranda said, "because that would just be too weird having my two best friends be engaged."  
  
Gordo raised his eye brow, "You really think she'd say yes?"  
  
Miranda gasped, "David Gordon! Don't you dare!" and she threw a pillow at him.  
  
Gordo caught the pillow and laughed, "Don't worry. I'm not ready for something like that. I've got college to think about."  
  
"Okay, let's think of something. How about a picture frame with a picture of you two in it?"  
  
Gordo thought about that for a moment, "But I don't have any recent pictures of us."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "Okay, what about a stuffed animal?"  
  
Again, Gordo raised his eyes brow, "How old are we again?"  
  
"What! She'll think its cute, and believe me, by the New Year, you two will be even closer if you know what I mean," Miranda said and she winked.  
  
Gordo laughed, to try to cover up his blushing, "Miranda! How do you know we aren't that close already?"  
  
"Come on!" Miranda said, "You may be madly in love with each other and everything, but I know that you two haven't done anything. Besides, Lizzie told me."  
  
Gordo blushed, "You two talk about this kind of thing?"  
  
Miranda looked at Gordo as if he was crazy, "Are you kidding? We talk about everything."  
  
"Alright," Gordo said, "What else has she told you?"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "What makes you think I am going to tell you?"  
  
"Fine," Gordo shrugged, "In that case, I won't tell you what Larry has said about you."  
  
"Fine," Miranda said, "Because I don't even care."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That same afternoon, Lizzie was getting ready to walk out the door to meet up with Gordo, when her mom stopped her, "Lizzie can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said, and she came into the living room where her mom was sitting in the living room with a concerned look on her face, "What is it?" Lizzie asked, worriedly.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Peterson. They just got back in town after a week of being away, and it turns out that their son, Jeff, threw a party there last weekend."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head. She knew about the party because she was there. It was a pretty wild party, too.  
  
"The reason I am bringing this up is because I think I remember you saying something about a party. Where you there?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head. She was pretty honest with her mom and her mom trusted her, so she figured she deserved the truth.  
  
"Anyway, rumor has it that it was quite a party and that quite a few people got drunk and a few people ended up having sex."  
  
Lizzie wondered how her mom knew this, but didn't bother to ask. She had a feeling she knew where this talk was going.  
  
"And your father and I just want to let you know that we love you very much. We know that you are almost eighteen and pretty soon will be able to be on your own. However, I also know that you love Gordo very much, and we do to. I guess what I am trying to say is that we hope that you are making the right decisions and not moving too fast."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head as her mom continued, "Now, one of the parents of one of the girls thinks their child was raped at this party, and if this is true, the Peterson's could face serious liability charges. Did you see anything happen?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, somewhat shocked, "No, I didn't. Of course, Larry, Miranda, Gordo and I didn't stay there very long, but we didn't see anything like that happen and I didn't hear anything about this when I went back to school. What makes them think one of the girls was raped?"  
  
"Well, yesterday, the girl went to the doctor for an annual check-up and they found some bruises all over her body and the girl claims she is fine and nothing happened, but the doctor suspects that she was raped."  
  
"Do you know who the girl is?"  
  
Jo shook her head, "I didn't ask. The point is, the girl's parents are really upset and are considering suing the Petersons unless a better explanation comes up."  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "That's just so strange to think about."  
  
"Well, sweetie," Jo said, kissing her daughter's forehead, "I'm just glad it wasn't you who had to go through that."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, distantly. She wondered if she knew who it was that was raped. After sitting there for a few more minutes, she finally decided to go to Gordo's house and see what he was up to.  
  
She walked to his house and saw that the door was open, so she let herself in and headed toward Gordo's room. The door was closed, but she could hear Gordo and Miranda's voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could hear a lot of laughing. Out of curiosity, she stood outside the door to see if she could hear what they were talking about. "Aren't you kind of curious about how Lizzie feels about it?"  
  
About what? Lizzie thought, but she didn't get time to hear what he said because Miranda's cell phone rang. "Hello? Hey! Yeah, okay. I'll be there in a sec." She heard Miranda say and then Miranda hung up and spoke to Gordo, "That was Larry. I have to go now, but I'll help you more later, okay?"  
  
"Bye," she heard Gordo say and the door opened and Miranda jumped when she saw Lizzie, "Lizzie!" she said, "Hey! I don't have time to chat right now, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said and she turned to Gordo as Miranda left, "Hey."  
  
Gordo smiled, "Hey. How long have you been here?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "Only a few seconds."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, but he looked relieved.  
  
Lizzie walked up closer to him and put her arms around his neck, "And how are we today?"  
  
"Good," Gordo said and he wrapped his arms around Lizzie's waist and kissed her on the forehead, "I didn't think you were coming over."  
  
"I thought I'd surprise you."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, smiling, "well, this was a nice surprise." Gordo pulled Lizzie closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Lizzie kissed him back, but before they got too into it, Lizzie suddenly remembered what her mother told her and she pulled away.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat on his bed and Lizzie told him what her mom told her and Gordo looked just as shocked as she did, "Man, I knew that that was a crazy party, but rape? That just doesn't seem like something that would happen here in Hill Ridge."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "I know. I just can't help but wonder who it is.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to bring in a chapter. The more this story goes on, the harder it is to keep up with everything. But its all good. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm working on updating all my stories (both piacere and macdeniken) in the next few days but i can't promise anything.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I never have owned it and never will. Well, I guess I should never say never...  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
For Christmas, Gordo ended up getting Lizzie a necklace and Lizzie gave Gordo a wallet. The Holidays weren't that different than they were before they were going out. Gordo traditionally came over to the McGuire's before that Christmas and Lizzie was usually there with the Gordon's at least one of the eight nights of Hannukuh.  
  
So the holidays seemed unchanged. The only thing different was that Sam McGuire kept a better eye on them when they were together over the holidays and was more cautious about them going up to Lizzie's room after all the festivities were over. But then Jo reminded him that Miranda would be up their as well and that would get rid of all the possibilities.  
  
After Christmas was over, there was still another week and a half before they had to go back to school. Miranda was going to go to Mexico, but she convinced her parents to let her stay with the McGuire's for the next week. This was exciting for Lizzie because this meant she got to live with a sister for the next week.  
  
Miranda's parents left two days after Christmas. December 27th. It was a more important day in Lizzie's life because right as Miranda was putting her stuff up in Lizzie's room, she got a phone call from Gordo.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey," he said, nervously.  
  
"Want to come over? Miranda is over and we were going to go to the mall to check out some last minute sales after the holidays."  
  
"Um, no, that's okay. Actually, we need to talk."  
  
Lizzie sat down on her bed, giving Miranda a curious look. What was going on?  
  
"Okay. What is this about? Is everything okay?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, "It all depends on what you have to say."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, "I'm listening."  
  
Gordo sighed loudly. Lizzie took this as a bad sign. What was happening? "Over the summer, I applied to Harvard and I just found out that I made it in."  
  
Lizzie sighed as she took this in, "You mean, you are going to Harvard?" Lizzie said, and Miranda looked over sadly after hearing the repeated words.  
  
"I-I don't know. I haven't decided yet."  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, "do you want to go?"  
  
Gordo said nothing.  
  
"Gordo, do you want to go to Harvard?"  
  
"I don't know," Gordo finally said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked with tears forming in her eyes. She could feel herself getting emotional and she also felt confused.  
  
"I mean, I love you, Lizzie. I think what we have is a good thing and I don't want to ruin it," he said, and then took a deep breath, "on the other hand, this summer I was Harvard bound and I was really looking forward to venturing east to go to college."  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" Lizzie said, getting mad, "Are you trying to say that you don't have enough courage to come to my door and tell me face to face that come six months from now, I'll probably never see you again? Because if you are, you are a coward, David Gordon. A coward who doesn't deserve to do anything with his life."  
  
"Lizzie..." Gordo said, "Will you listen to me?"  
  
"NO!" Lizzie said and she hung up the phone just like that. Then she broke down. Miranda walked over to her best friend to comfort her.  
  
"Lizzie," she said, placing her arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a hug, "are you okay?"  
  
Lizzie said nothing as she wept.  
  
"Lizzie, is he going to Harvard?"  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie mumbled, "and I don't care. He's only my best friend. He's only the first guy I have completely trusted with my heart over the past three months."  
  
"I think you should talk to him. Maybe he isn't going."  
  
"Yeah, but he probably is. This has been a dream of his for years."  
  
"Then why are you upset?" Miranda asked, still hugging her best friend, "Do you want to ruin his dream?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "I don't know. I guess I'll just miss him. That's all."  
  
Miranda sighed, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I broke up with Larry."  
  
Lizzie let go of her friend confused, "You did? When?"  
  
Miranda laughed, "Well, okay, first of all, to be completely honest he broke up with me."  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"A few days ago."  
  
"Right before Christmas?" Lizzie asked, sympathetically.  
  
Miranda laughed, "Yeah, but that's better than being dumped right after Christmas."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," she said, letting go of Lizzie and looking at her hands that she brought down to her lap, "We were always better friends than anything and going out felt really weird after a couple of months."  
  
"So the feeling was mutual?"   
  
"Oh, completely," Miranda assured, "We're probably better friends than we were before."  
  
"That's good," Lizzie said.  
  
"What about you?" Miranda said, "Does it ever feel weird dating your best friend to you?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "Honestly, not really," Lizzie admitted, "I mean, It actually feels somewhat natural dating Gordo."  
  
Miranda smiled, "Then don't lose Gordo."  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"Don't ever lose that feeling."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what you and Gordo have is a good thing. I know that you two can get through anything, including distance."  
  
"You mean you don't think this is a big deal? Him going to Harvard?"  
  
"He really loves you, Lizzie. Do you really think he's going to Harvard?"  
  
Lizzie didn't answer this as she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Miranda got up to answer it, and low and behold, it was Gordo.  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling weakly. He looked at Lizzie and then Miranda, "Uh, Miranda, do you mind if I talk to Lizzie for a minute?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said and she headed out the door, but not before saying, "Congratulations on your acceptance into Harvard."  
  
Gordo didn't say anything, but he looked at Lizzie and tried hard to read what was going on behind that unreadable face, "So," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I, uh, guess we need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Lizzie said, crossing her arms.  
  
Gordo sat down on Lizzie's bed beside her, "Lizzie," he said, "there is something I need to tell you."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, waiting for him to continue. She had no idea what was going on in his mind, but was curious.  
  
"As you know," Gordo swallowed, "I was given the opportunity to graduate high school a year early and go onto college."  
  
Lizzie nodded as he continued, "And I almost did, until I pulled out a week before I was supposed to graduate. Well, I have a confession. The reason I didn't graduate early was not because I wanted to stay with my class."  
  
"It wasn't?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
Gordo shook his head, "Are you kidding me? I could care less about our class of 2007."  
  
Lizzie looked down, and somewhat hurt by this.  
  
"But," he said, "there was one person who made me want to stay; one reason to stay another year. And that was you."  
  
Lizzie squinted at Gordo, not getting the full picture, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
Gordo took in a deep breath, "The only reason I stayed in high school another year was so I could be with you, Lizzie. I wanted my friend that I lost track of to be there with me through all the senior crap I looked forward to missing. I thought that we might have a chance of becoming more than friends."  
  
"So, I am the only reason you stayed?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "But don't tell my parents. If they find out that you are the reason that they are paying tuition one more year when I could have gotten a full scholarship to Harvard, NYU, or Yale last year, I don't think they'd be too impressed."  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"There is more, though," Gordo said, "You know how we have all of our classes together?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well," he said, "I did that, too."  
  
"What?" Lizzie said, "but how?"  
  
"On the school computer."  
  
Lizzie said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to make of any of this, "Gordo, if i didn't know any better, I'd say to were some kind of stalker." 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: Oh all three stories in one day. Am I good or what? After this, I'm working on something by piacere. Please review and thanks for the reviews. They were encouraging, because I felt like the chapter was sort of lame. Oh, and as for Matt and Miranda getting together, not likely. Sorry.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Lizzie took all this in that Gordo was telling her and didn't know what to think. It was a little weird hearing all this, but putting it together in her brain started to make everything make sense again.  
  
"So," Gordo went on, "After all that and finally having you as mine, Harvard seems unlikely."  
  
Lizzie laughed, as tears streamed down her face. Hearing all this was a little weird, but she had to admit that it was all touching in a weird way. This was touching, right? He was giving up Harvard to be with her. That's what she wanted, right.  
  
"Wait," Lizzie said, "Don't you want to go to Harvard?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Not if it means giving you up."  
  
Lizzie sighed. She knew she had to do the right thing and tell him, as much as she didn't want him to go, that he should go. She didn't want to get in the way of anything, "Gordo, it's been your dream. I want you to go."  
  
"Only if you'll go with me," he said.  
  
"What?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Only if you go with me," he said, "Otherwise, Harvard is out of the question."  
  
Lizzie squinted at Gordo, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
Gordo shrugged. Now he was getting nervous, "Lizzie, I didn't use to be, but I am now a believer in thinking that things happen for a reason. I know we've only been going out for a few short months, but that's enough to conclude that you are the love of my life."  
  
"G-Gordo," Lizzie said, looking into his eyes, "Are you saying we should get married?"  
  
"Only if you want to, Lizzie," Gordo said.  
  
There, you have it. Gordo had just proposed to Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Lizzie said.  
  
"Would you think about it?"  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, shaking her head, "I just don't know if I'm up for that. I mean, we are only eighteen. Do you really think that's a good idea. I mean, the engagement would have to be at least four years."  
  
Gordo sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry. I wouldn't expect to get married right away. Actually, there is something I do want to ask you about."  
  
"What is that?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, no matter where we go to college, I think we should not break up. I mean, I think we should stick together."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "and I don't think we should deal with marriage until after college," Lizzie said, wrapping her arms around Gordo and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
"What can I say?" Gordo said, looking into Lizzie's eyes after breaking the kiss, "I acted on impulse."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "I love you, too, Gordo."  
  
"I'll never leave you Lizzie. It's you I want more than anything in the world."  
  
Lizzie sighed, "And it's your happiness that I want more than anything."  
  
Gordo hugged Lizzie.  
  
"What do your parents think about you going to Harvard?"  
  
"They want me to go, of course," Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, "Do what makes you happy."  
  
Gordo sighed, "Okay. If you say so," and a smile grew on his face, "but don't blame me if I drop out and come back to find you."  
  
"No need to find me, Gordo," Lizzie said, "I'll probably be closer to you than you think."  
  
"You know," Gordo said, "It's times like these where I wish we could get married."  
  
Lizzie giggled, "Why?"  
  
"Because," Gordo said, leaning closer to Lizzie, "then we could do what married people do." Gordo leaned in and tickled Lizzie, causing her to laugh at the feeling. After he stopped because she begged him to, Lizzie smiled and Gordo said, "One day we'll get married. You'll see."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "In time, Gordo. Just give it time."  
  
They both smiled, looking forward to the future. They might not completely be together, but in their hearts, they would always be together forever.  
  
Gordo left and Miranda entered, "Geese, it took you long enough," she said, "Did Gordo tie you up or something?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Oh, Miranda. If only you knew what it was like to be in love."  
  
Little did Lizzie know, though, was that Miranda knew exactly what it was like to be in love. Exactly. 


	11. chapter11

A/N: Ignore the fact that it's been over a year and enjoy the chapter! I wrote most of this 11 months ago, so if its awkward, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire

Now, we are going to have a little time shift and advance forward a month into January

Chapter Eleven

"I wish it would snow," Lizzie thought to herself out loud as she and Gordo studied for their exams in his room.

"Well, that'd be some sort of a miracle," he said, not looking up from his books, "It never snows here."

Lizzie sighed, "Gordo, you are ruining my hopes for a snow day on Monday, so the exams will be delayed."

"Lizzie, you know this stuff."

"That still doesn't mean I want to take the test."

"Yeah" Gordo said, rolling his eyes, "But sometimes you are just going to have to grin and bare it."

"Oh, shut up Mr. Harvard!" Lizzie said, playfully, throwing a pillow at him.

"Lizzie! Come on! It's not that hard. You have what? Two exams to take? You have it easy. At least you aren't like Matt who has five exams."

"Yeah, but all of us had to go through that."

"Yeah, but you've made it past that and you know how to study for these things."

Lizzie sighed, "You're weird. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but you are future Mrs. Weird," Gordo said, throwing the pillow back at her.

"Ha!" Lizzie said, "That's what you think! Little do you know about my secret love affair with Hugh Jackman."

"Hugh Jackman? Isn't he forty or something?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Well, I AM eighteen."

"Fine," Gordo said, going along with it, "keep this secret love affair, but just you wait and see how long it lasts after I bedazzle you with my charm tonight."

"What charm is that?"

"The charm," he said, pulling her to him so her back was leaning against his chest on the floor, "that makes me irresistible."

Lizzie smiled before leaning and sharing a kiss with her beloved Gordo, "You really are irresistible."

"I know. Now are you going to break up with Hugh Jackman or what?"

Lizzie smiled and playfully shoved his arm, "You should have graduated when you had the chance."

"Ouch, that hurt."

Lizzie grinned and sat back up and pulled her book closer to her, "Okay, calculus," she said.

"Gee, that's romantic," Gordo commented.

"Who said studying had to be romantic?"

Gordo shrugged and smiled at Lizzie, "I don't know. I guess I figured since my parents aren't home and all…"

"Gordo do yourself a favor and don't finish that sentence," Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. All I was trying to say was that we've been going out for four months and I think maybe we should at least talk about the idea of taking our relationship a little further."

"Right now?" Lizzie said, raising her eyebrow and looking at Gordo.

Gordo looked around, "What? I thought we could use a break from studying."

Lizzie took a deep breath. She wanted this conversation, too, and she was glad that she wasn't the one that had to initiate it, "Okay, fine. Let's talk about sex, then."

Gordo was a little taken aback by her bluntness, but went along with it, "Okay, well, I like to think of what will happen with us is more like making love, but…"

Lizzie blushed, "Oh, okay. I didn't realize we were going to talk about it so explicitly towards us."

"How else would we talk about it?"

Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know. I've never had this conversation before."

"Neither have I!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Gordo, I'm going to have to be really honest with you on this one and say that I don't think I am quite ready to take that big of a step."

"That's good to know," Gordo said, "then you will probably be glad to hear that I'm not ready for sex either. As much as I love you, I don't want to rush into anything with you."

"Good," Lizzie said, glad to know that we are on the same page. She started turning back to her books because frankly, this felt a little awkward.

"However, since we've talked about getting married, and sex is something married people do, I think we should at least establish what we personally feel about it all. That way, when the time comes that I am ready, I will know if its okay with you."

Lizzie faced him again and tilted her head, "How…responsible of you, Gordo."

Gordo shrugged, "What can I say? If you hang around girls enough and think enough about it, you realize that you want it to be a good experience for both people."

Lizzie looked at Gordo confused, "You've thought about having sex with me?"

Gordo blushed and then Lizzie did, realizing what she was insinuating, "Um, well, yeah," Gordo said, nodding his head, "I think about it sometimes."

Still blushing, Lizzie laughed and looked down, "Actually, I think about the exact same thing…a lot."

"You do?" Gordo asked, grinning. Boy, this conversation was getting awkward.

"It's biological, though," Lizzie explained, "Thinking about sharing something that special with someone so special is natural."

"Yeah," Gordo said, gazing into Lizzie's eyes. He suddenly snapped out of the gaze, feeling uncomfortable, "So, anyway, now that it's settled, we can get back to work."

Lizzie laughed, "Now that what's settled?"

Yeah, Gordo thought, what exactly did they just settle? "That…we…have…boundaries."

Lizzie was confused, "What are those boundaries, exactly?"

Gordo shrugged, "What do you think they should be?"

"I don't know," Lizzie said, admittedly hating to have this conversation. She'd never imagined feeling so uncomfortable, especially with Gordo, "Maybe when things start to feel uncomfortable for one of us, we should develop some sort of word to let the other person know…like boat or something."

Gordo raised his eyebrow, "Boat? What's wrong with 'stop'?"

"I don't know," Lizzie said, "Stop just sounds so…cliché and so demanding. Another word just sounds nicer."

"Okay, You've either been reading too many magazines or you've been watching way too much Dr. Phil."

Lizzie shrugged, "Okay, fine. You're the one that brought it up."

Just then, Lizzie's cell phone rang and Lizzie jumped and then went to answer it.

"Lizzie?" Miranda said once Lizzie answered. The phone was static.

"Yeah?" Lizzie asked.

"Are you with Gordo?"

"He's right here, Miranda. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Lizzie said, "what?"

"If my mom calls and asked where I am, can you cover for me?"

This was so unlike Miranda, "What?"

"Just do it. I'm not doing anything illegal, I just don't want her to panic. I'm in the city right now and we're snowed in."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back tomorrow. Please do this for me?"

Lizzie sighed, "Yeah, okay. I'll tell her you are with us."

"Thank you so much," Miranda said. The phone was getting too static, so they hung up before Lizzie could get any more details.

Lizzie hoped her friend was okay.

888

Miranda Sanchez knew she wasn't stupid to be falling for someone online. Sure, her friends were going to give her a hard time and her parents would kill her, but she knew before she met Josh Long that she would like him. She'd met through a friend online three months ago and had finally met him face to face that day.

Miranda had already decided she wasn't going to tell anyone about him. If they did end up developing a meaningful relationship, Miranda would eventually tell the truth. Not the complete truth, but one that would satisfy everyone else.


End file.
